


In Those Memories Where Time Has Stopped

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Death, Secrets, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better left hidden, some words better left unspoken.<br/>When two girls go digging for answers they find something unexpected.<br/>(Title from "Remember" by Apink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Those Memories Where Time Has Stopped

"I can't believe our aunt lived so close all this time and we never met her" Mari had a habit of speaking with her hands, not a good idea when colourful bangles littered her wrists.  
"Apparently she was a recluse, when I spoke to her neighbours they said she never left her house" Emer murmured distractedly, trying to work the radio dial and finding only static laced warbling "Damn piece of junk, we should've asked Mam if we could borrow her car"

"She would have said no" Mari said brightly "That car is her baby" "She loves that thing more than us" Emer grumbled.  
"The car isn't going to run off with Caroline from next door" Mari was fiddling with the map.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Emer asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah yeah, one of the neighbours gave me directions" Mari replied, "We take a right at the roundabout and it's the house with a blue door and a glass porch"

They pulled into the street, a cute line of 1950's terraced houses, lace curtains and china ornaments all round. Carefully parking between a lamppost and a battered Nissan Micra, Emer opened her door and strode out, Mari following behind her.  
The house didn't look extraordinary. A small patch of grass and a cobblestone path guarded by a solemn ceramic angel. An empty glass porch and a door with peeling blue paint hanging off in strips. The walls were grimy with the dirt of years.

Mari fumbled in her pockets for the key, her hands made clumsy with nerves. Finally finding it, she opened the door, wincing as the hinges shrieked their disuse. Both of them stood silent, unsure of what to do next.

"Age before beauty" Mari gestured inside, trying to lighten the mood. Emer rolled her eyes and stepped in, pulling her sister in with her.

She closed the door behind them and turned around. The room was dim and musty, heavy lace curtains blocking most of the light. The floral wallpaper was faded, the beige carpet worn and frayed in places.  
An old white teddy bear sat on the mantelpiece, a pink satin bow tied around it's neck. 

For a few minutes, they stood and breathed in the stale air. It felt frozen in time, waiting for someone to break the spell.  
"I feel like we're intruding" Mari whispered, pulling her plaid shirt tighter around her shoulders. "In a way that's why we're here. To be nosy and to intrude" Emer said as nonchalantly as she could, suppressing a shiver.

"What was her name again? I know you told me yesterday but I've forgotten" Mari went to take a closer look at the bear.  
"Marigold Cooke, you were named after her" Emer answered, rooting around in her handbag "I know Mam gave us a list of things she left to us that we have to pick up, but I don't know where I put it"  
"You gave it to me remember?" Mari fished it out of her pocket and handed it over "You lose everything you put in that bag and you know it"

"There's some jewellery, some photos and a few ornaments" Emer read off the list, "The stuff's in the kitchen"  
"Let's go get it then. This place creeps me out" Mari walked away from the mantel. 

They walked down the dull hallway, the old floorboards buckling and creaking.  
"I wonder why she never contacted us" Mari said softly, looking at the photos on the greyed wall. They mostly of a baby of about six months old. There was one in particular that struck Mari. Her aunt was holding the baby, cradling her gently in her arms. The love was palpable, joy and affection shining in her eyes.

"I heard she got married to some unsuitable man so Grandad threw her out" Emer shrugged. Mari looked askance at her "I don't think it was that. Where was he when she died?"  
"Ran off with another foolish girl probably" Emer was matter of fact.

The kitchen was just as dismal as the rest of the house. Cracked grey tiles, a small beech table with a single chair and a cold marble worktop made the room feel cold. The glass door looked out on a small brick yard with a few pathetic pot plants languishing in the shade.  
The table was clustered with sepia tone photographs, mostly of their grandparents, with a few landscapes. Some chipped china dishes and an old porcelain figure of the Virgin Mary lay next to them. 

But something stood out to Mari.  
A small gold bangle, obviously for a child. She picked it up to look at it closer. It was inscribed.  
"2.01.59 - 4.04.61 Catherine"


End file.
